


Две судьбы

by sweetbarrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: У каждого из них своя правда и свое горе, но это не повод убивать друг друга.
Kudos: 2





	Две судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> 355 серия, филлер, нюансы

В подземелье пахнет погребом: перепревшими корнями, плесенью и мокрой землей. Киное следует за Какаши, смотрит в спину, не отрываясь. Худой, жилистый, быстрый, сильный. Бить надо будет четко в шею — и ему не мучаться, и Киное проще будет. Пальцы до боли сжимают кунай, во рту пересыхает.

Какаши зовёт его и идёт дальше. Киное послушно следует и ждёт момент. 

Вербовка происходит буднично, между прочим, в обычном разговоре. Не думал выйти из тени и оставить "Корень"? Ты больше подходишь для работы под прямым командованием Хокаге. Киное слушает спокойный голос Какаши и сильнее сжимает кунай. Интересно, перед тем, как убить Нохару Рин Какаши тоже с ней спокойно разговаривал?

Воспоминания теснятся в голове. Гладкое стекло, о которое он умудряется ломать мягкие ногти. Зеленоватый свет, пробирающийся даже под закрытые веки. Треск, звон осколков, ужасный звук льющейся жидкости и холод, стягивающий тело плотной коркой. Большой взрослый человек с огромными тёплыми ладонями. Киное из последних сил цепляется за его одежду и просит не уходить. Он остается и держит Киное на руках, баюкая словно младенца. 

Киное хочется спросить у Какаши: где же тогда был Хокаге? Но вместо вопроса, он стискивает зубы и бьёт кунаем наотмашь. 

От острого запаха крови в рту собирается густая слюна. Промахнулся. Упустил преимущество неожиданного удара и теперь вынужден биться на равных, смотря противнику в глаза. Какаши медлит, поддается, прощупывает силу. Убеждает и уговаривает. 

Киное не желает слушать эти бредни — у него своя правда, зеленовато-темная, холодная, с привкусом смерти и отчаяния.

Одна ошибка, один вопрос, одно упоминание имени Рин — и Какаши превращается в машину для убийства. Он больше не хочет убеждать. В свете электрических разрядов его Шаринган вспыхивает алым, черты лица очерчиваются гротескными тенями. Киное становится страшно. 

Дерево крошится под напором стихии молнии, разлетается мелкими щепками. Киное проиграл. Он вдыхает запах озона полной грудью и готовится к смерти. Яркий свет Чидори режет глаза.

Признание имеет вес каменных глыб. Киное замирает, слушая Какаши. Тот будто оправдывается, голос дрожит. Он не смог защитить Рин, поэтому она умерла. Густые тени собираются в глазах — Шаринган темнеет и заполняется черным зрачком.

Мир вокруг натягивается масляной пленкой и беззвучно лопается. Киное видит напротив себя обычного мальчишку, почти что ровесника, и удивляется перемене. Чидори медленно затухает.

У каждого из них своя правда и свое горе. Киное закрывает глаза и покоряется судьбе.


End file.
